


ᴘᴀʀᴛ 𝟷

by L0V3R_B0Y



Series: ₱Ⱨ₳₴Ɇ₴ [1]
Category: Chase Atlantic (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Daddy Issues, Bad Decisions, Brothers, Character Death, Cheating, Crazy Boys, Depressing, Derogatory Language, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fights, Gang Violence, Gangs, Heavy Drinking, Hook-Up, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Music, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slight fluff, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Weapons, chill ending, guys against the world, manthony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: Work  in progress, i will fix it up and stuff but until then welcome to the phases series <3





	1. 1

“Sometimes it's better to be naughty than nice”

I try not to follow my family's motives but that's impossible when family’s my only friend.

My family the Caves have never fit in, Being inferior seems to run in the family blood.

Clinton Cave has to have it and by it I mean “Life” better than who i see around. To sum the main characters in my life story up it'd be me Mitchel Cave, Chill, Reckless and..Sensitive.

That last trait was given to me by my closest friend pretty much brother Christian Anthony.

⅔ of my social life being the odd but strangely cute and hearty boy he is with his weird but cool antics and somewhat level-headed mindedness, nobody could hate him but he's complete judging material tho. Enough said on him he, me and lastly Clinton the lucky ambitious and outrageous one also oldest out of us 3 boys fending for ourselves in this world are on a mission.

“Yo bad hair day! Slip some shoes on and come get some beer with me” Clinton Cave slips in at the worst time per usual.

I had just woken up for a moment in the same wrinkled old tee id worn for almost 3 days straight-I know unsanitary but i had had a rough week so cut me some slack. My hair was a whole mess that I wasn't in the mood to fix.

“I was just about to catch a nap” I sighed the normal need to doze off and hibernate for a whole ass year hanging on me, no matter how many times I napped or slept at night I was always tired. Clinton tells me “I'm getting to be a oldie like him”..idiot. I'm still hot.

“I think you just took your 3rd quarter nap hard judging by that hair” Clinton snidely says.

I took a hand through my long brown locks that hung out like Cindy Loo-who. Long hair was something me and Clinton inherited from Mom and she never let us cut it too short saying we should cherish our gift. Over the years I came to both hate and love with my hair. Past the annoying times it gets in my frickin face or gets as greasy as fucking philly Cheese when I don't make it in for a shower. I tie down my birds nest with some braids as I grab my coat and shoes heading to Clinton who searches for his phone somewhere on the couch.

Joining him in the same room we scour last our all nighter site for his phone finding his wallet instead. Throwing away a few beer cans and swiping our food remains and mostly smoked out cigars and empty bags of weed into the floor Clinton finds his phone under the overly filled ashtray.

Of Course the Carcinogens and Nicotine I took to the head doesn't come back to memory.

“Christian comin by at all?” Clinton asks as we move out. I shrug in reply.

...

Something happened between us and i'd like to keep it private.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress, i will fix it up and stuff but until then welcome to the phases series <3


	2. 2

I hadn't been out in the last 24 hrs so daylight hurt hurt my eyes and I broke a sweat from the humid temperatures as we walked to the nearby corner station.

I loved recalling the memories of us going out whenever we wanted a drink or snacks-mostly smokes. The store clerk “Blacks” is what we call him since he always reeks of our favorite cigars “Blacks”, he’s our close friend of many many years-pretty much has watched both me and Clint grow up.

 

My steps behind Clinton were sluggish and Clinton noticed as he ended up more and more ahead of me by meters.

 

“What’d you smoke? You look doped out”

 

I rolled my eyes picking up my pace. “I ain't smoked nothin, too much Hennessey”

 

Alcohol and Honeybuns sloshed around in my stomach making me feel hella queasy which to a point I was used to but was never comfortable with. We reached the familiar corner shop and Clinton held the door for me as I sauntered in the ugly old cow bell from the door opening ringing in my ear making my head hurt.

 

“There's my boys! Ooh..Someone looks drunk” Blacks greeted us where he stood behind the counter as we enter. He was obviously commenting on me as I no longer tried to appear sober. Black’s shop was like home, you could be chill and blunt in here. I loved it.

 

“He took the Hennessy factory to the head last night” Clinton explains sliding up to the front counter, I follow waving loopily waving as I rest my head against the cold marble counter. Blacks chuckles pitifully for me. I honestly didn't care, it was easy to catch me out too high or drunk to do much but laugh and smile or lope about till I passed out.

 

I had a lot of shit going through my head and that means i was hard pressing on drugs.

 

“You don't normally drink a lot unless something’s on your mind mitty whats been going on bud?” Blacks asks tapping the countertop by my head. If I and he hadn't known each other so well we wouldn't know when our daily life changed up. I shrug and Clinton corndogs me in the ass making me grunt and call him a name.

 

“Speak up Mitch, he’s looking out for ya”

 

A little annoyed I shrug again “Nothing, just drunk man! damn..you guys prod me like a fucking bug!” I mumble into my arms legs tired. Blacks chuckles again and tells Clinton to go get something in the back, I didn't hear I was trying to nap standing up.

 

“Mitty  you know the deal with this, i only pay for your comfort if you get some help for it. This is strike one for this week”

 

I groan, Blacks recites our “fucked up care promise” meaning he pays for whatever i need to get better if I deal with why i picked up on the bad stuff to cope. A cold glass slides across the counter as Clinton gives me a ginger ale and a pack of crackers along with a water. I rub my eyes rubbing my temples to soothe the ache in my brain.

 

“Gotcha Blacks, can you grab us some cigs i need one”

 

Clinton slaps the normal discount of money onto the counter in exchange for the cigarettes, I was in the mood to eat a couple of brownies and sleep on them...I had so much on my mind.

 

Clinton drops his lighter tearing open the couple packs of cancer sticks we got and I lug mine out of my pocket, Black sneaks a cig and we all light up creating a giant cloud of smoke. It’s like tradition, a normal bonding time. Something I don't get with outside of time with me, Clinton and Christian.

 

“I got a lot to cut out of the camera roll, go on and finish up outside boys..go on home Mitty you need some rest” Blacks says after fogging up the back counter dismissing us, he has to cut our contraband use out of the security tapes and the longer we stay in the things line of sight the longer it takes Black to cut out and the boss may tell he’s been tampering with the tapes.

 

Our visit is cut short but I know we’ll be back soon, I honestly needed to crash, I was glad I had people like Blacks because no one besides Clinton and Christian were here to watch out and care for me. Clinton had more responsibility and yeah we had our shit times where we didn't give a fuck about each other but it’s all good. I'm not alone, that doesn't mean I don't struggle..

 

“See ya old mans” I wave cheesing over my shoulder as Clinton and me leave saying our goodbye before we share a quiet walk home, a few meters away though I already recognize a familiar car parked in our yard outside of the lines. I gulp, you remember that shit I told you about between me and Christian?

 

No? Great cuz I don't either but yeah...

 

The car is his and I think he may have a problem with me now...Save me.

  
  


 


End file.
